


Forgive me

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma goes to talk with Skye after she over heard the team talking about her. Skimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

Jemma was upset, the two people that she trusted and loved the most had lied to her, of course after she thought about all that she had said about wanting to eradicate anyone that had similar DNA to Skye and Raina, she understood; she couldn’t believe she wanted to eradicate them, eradicate Skye, she cared too much about Skye to ever let that happen. She understood why Skye didn’t tell her to begin with after everything that she had said to her, but she also was Skye’s best friend and her lying to her hurt her; she wanted to go back to like it was before everything happened with Hydra and Ward. If Ward hadn’t been obsessed with taking Skye to meet her father or if she had killed him when she had the chance none of this would have happened; she wanted to kill him for everything that he had done, but at the same time ‘could she kill someone?’ was another thought that she had. 

“Skye?” Jemma said as she entered the interrogation turned bedroom.

“Go away.” Skye said dejected.

“Skye.”

Jemma was standing in the doorway looking at Skye, who was laying on the cot with her face buried in a pillow; Jemma knew that Skye had been crying by the sound of her voice and she instantly felt bad.

“I’m not going away Skye.” Jemma said as she moved closer.

“I don’t want to hurt you Jemma. Please just go away.” Skye replied her face still buried in the pillow.

“You’re not going to hurt me Skye.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. You’d never hurt me.”

“That’s not what you guys think.”

“We’re just scared Skye. And upset that you didn’t feel that you could tell us.”

“And become your new experiment? No. Just go away.”

“I know what I said Skye and I would never do that to you. You mean more than that to me.”

“Jemma please just go away. I’m dangerous.”

Skye sat up and faced Jemma, she had a look of emptiness on her face and that broke Jemma’s heart; she couldn’t believe she could have thought what she thought about people like Skye. The inhuman, what Fitz called them, were people at one point and then suddenly their whole world changed; she should have thought about what it might have been like for them, to suddenly change and not be able to control their powers, like Skye.

“You’re only dangerous if you believe it. Skye you can learn to control it and one day you will. Right now you feel like you can’t and that you’ll never control it, but I know you you’ve overcome so much. This is just a new phase that you’ll be in control over.”

“Jemma please I don’t want to hurt you. When I feel it, it just takes over. I can’t hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Skye we’ve been through so much together and I will not abandon you or make you an experiment just because you’re different now. I care too much about you to ever do that to you. I know that you don’t need to hear this now, but Skye you’re everything to me. You mean everything to me. I love you for you and that’s not going to change because you gained a power. I’m sorry that I ever made you think that I would hurt you. I’m so sorry Skye.”

“I love you too Jemma. I’m just so scared that I’ll hurt you or the others. When you were so upset about the DNA change I was scared that you’d want to kill me.”

“I know what I said, but if I had known about you I would never have done it. I love you and we’re going to get through this. One day at a time.”

Jemma moved and sat next to Skye wrapping her in a hug, wishing that she could take back all that she had said; Skye hesitantly put her arms around Jemma and just let herself feel the comfort that Jemma was trying to give her.

“It’s going to be okay.” Jemma whispered in Skye’s ear and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
